


Solangelo Headcanon collection

by nicostolemybones (fatherlords)



Series: headcanons ideas and not quite fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Multi, also part of a series, but these are Nico and Will centric, headcanons, just put in one place, other characters may appear - Freeform, so my hheadcanon posts are roughly in one place, so they're easy to find, trigger warnings in the notes of each chapter/headcanon set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/nicostolemybones
Summary: a place to dump my headcanons, more in the series.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: headcanons ideas and not quite fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. headcanon list

Lgbtq+  
Trans Will Clarisse and Annabeth  
Bi Percy Annabeth Jason Clarisse and Will  
Pansexual, genderqueer Piper  
Oriented aroace lesbian Reyna  
Lesbian Thalia  
Oriented aroace gay Leo Valdez  
Gay asexual Nico 

Angst  
Will who suffers from compassion fatigue and existential meltdowns and who believes he has blood on his hands  
Leo with a lung disease from all the smoke and chemicals and dust he works with (I know a fair bit about lung issues due to family having them)  
Nico’s trauma actually having an impact on him in general (I refuse to believe his trauma stopped manifesting when he got a boyfriend), like the insomnia and flashbacks and fading and the whispering shadows and phobia of the dark  
Will being an all year round camper because either his mom is homophobic or neglectful, or he doesn’t feel safe in the area he grew up in  
Jason who is constantly afraid of his own strength and of becoming a weapon, or worse, being just like his father  
Reyna who worries that she’s unapproachable and unloveable because she has so many barriers up. (Spoiler: she isnt)  
Percy who slowly becomes so scared of water and of drowning that he’s afraid to use his powers in case he hurts someone, and who struggles to shower sometimes because some days he’s too scared he’ll drown  
Piper who is so scared of losing who she is that she has to ask her friends to tell her things about herself sometimes. She writes it all down on post it notes so she doesn’t forget who she is  
Piper who, after her claiming, constantly feels like she’s too curvy, too pretty, looks to grown up, who doesn’t feel comfortable to wear certain clothes she likes in case their too tight, because she’s absolutely terrified of being sexualised she’s just a teen  
Hazel who develops the Midas touch, perhaps a curse, who can’t even hug her own brother lest he turn to gold. She’s terrified that she’ll wake up one day and she’ll truly have a heart of gold  
Frank who struggles with body dysmorphia. Frank who used to be perfectly okay with his chubbiness until his transformation, Frank who doesn’t understand what was wrong with his body, Frank who sees himself as a muscled freak, Frank who, when he starts to gain weight again, is terrified that he won’t be good enough for anyone else. Frank who shapeshifts because it’s harder to feel bad about a body that isn’t even human.  
Annabeth who is so scared of losing her intelligence that she revises way past her limitations. Annabeth who gets addicted to energy drinks and studying because not only does sleep give her nightmares, but she’s terrified of not waking up, or waking up and forgetting. Annabeth with superstitious rituals to stave off dementia. Annabeth who can recite the periodic table backwards and can multiply triple digit numbers in her head because she’s overworking herself because she’s scared that if she stops she will forget  
Thaila who gets such bad nightmares she sleep floats and wakes up terrified because she’s so high up so she bolts down all her windows out of the fear she’ll fly away and fall to her death 

Fluff and miscellany  
Nico and Hazel swing dancing to records played on a gramophone  
Will teaching Nico to read and sharing music with him  
Nico playing clarinet or violin and drawing  
Will cannot sing but he tries dammit  
Percy who rescues baby seals and turtles and volunteers at the local conservation centre and adopts a tiny baby shark that turns out to be not so tiny that he puts in the lake  
Annabeth who loves kids and becomes a teacher and a writer, writing dyslexia-friendly books  
Will who teaches at camp but the learning style is completely individualised  
There’s a big box of stim toys in the infirmary  
Jason who rediscovers how to have fun, who picks up so many hobbies and interests he can’t count and damn it’s fun to not be a soldier and just be a kid  
Knitting club  
Autistic Solangelo  
Multilingual campers teaching each other their native languages  
Workshops at camp to help campers reconnect with their culture (Piper’s idea)  
Reyna and Thalia being the lesbian aunts of camp, who everybody thinks are cool af. Thalia being an edgy butch punk and Reyna being a badass femme with a sword  
Clarisse who goes to bars just to spot creeps and keep people safe (nobody argues with her)  
Hazel and Nico playing mythomagic and being close siblings  
Nico who slips into Italian when excited, who forgets words in English and just uses the Italian word, who sometimes gets the grammar wrong, and nobody makes him feel bad about it  
Nico who can cook because his mama taught him, and Will who once managed to melt a plastic plate on the hob, tried to make toast and caused a fire, and once ate a tub of slime because he was hungry  
Nico sewing  
Will knitting  
Piper running body confidence and fashion workshops, but rather than just instagram make up and branded clothes, she also encourages campers to wear whatever the hell they want. Jumper with 100 patches on it? Valid. Boys in skirts? Valid. Girls in suits? Valid. Enbies experimenting with gender presentation? Valid. Wanna look like a feral forest dwelling cryptid? Valid. Want to look like a princess at a ball? Valid. As she reconnects with her culture, she immerses herself in learning Cherokee fashion and cultural wear  
Will and Piper and Clarisse as friends who run an adventurecore blog and go hiking and cause general chaos together  
Nico and Leo being close friends who make edgy jokes and talk about their moms and talk to each other in a weird mix of Spanish and Italian from what they’ve taught each other.  
Frank who runs self defence classes and offers to pretend to be people’s boyfriend to help them escape creeps. He doesn’t care if he has to pretend to be gay, or if he has to pretend to be a girl, he’ll do anything to protect people from creeps.  
Will has a pet chicken  
Nico hisses at people  
Everybody respects that Nico is touch averse  
Clarisse and Drew, who used to be bullies, who have genuinely changed and genuinely do good. They help people to recognise patterns of bullying in both themselves and others, they talk to the bullies and help them to reform, they help people to realise that bullying can be traumatic and you don’t have to forgive a bully. Clarisse and Drew who open a Safe Space corner


	2. getting together

As for how Nico and Will got together, I usually change my ideas of how they got together for different fics, but I’m working on one that I’ll start in 2020 and how they’ll get together for that fic and I like to think it’s adorable.

So.

They are Very Close Friends. Always cuddling and holding hands and sharing inside jokes and secrets. One day, Will makes a daisy chain and puts it on Nico’s head. He decides Nico looks absolutely adorable with a flower crown so next he makes one from sunflowers. And then.

Then.

He asks the demeter cabin about flower code and they teach him.

So he starts to leave messages in his flower crowns. 

The day he confesses in flowers? Nico’s suspected for a while the flowers mean something. And he recognises the flowers used? So he asks the demeter cabin who translate the flower code and oh.

Will’s in love with him. 

With help from the demeter cabin, Nico manages to make a flower crown that says he loves him too and he races to the infirmary to give it to Will and then they’re just. Awkward for a few seconds? Then Will just hugs Nico and they’re all blushy and like?? They are officially boyfriends.

Their first date is in the strawberry fields away from everyone and they have a picnic and it’s just like old times, it’s comfortable, it’s fun, and then they’re kissing and it’s awkward but it’s perfect and they almost fall asleep together under the stars until a harpy tries to eat them so Nico shadow travels them to his cabin and they laugh for a while being dorks, they kiss a little more, and they fall asleep awkwardly tangled. When they wake up, Will’s leg is dead and Nico’s elbow is on his bladder, and Nico’s neck hurts and his arm is trapping Nico in place and it’s awkward and they laugh about it and talk about their relationship and boundaries and start planning how to hide it for now until they’re both ready to come out


	3. New Year's Eve

First off, there’s gotta be a party. Annabeth is trusted by Chiron to plan it. Her plan is perfect.

However, it isn’t Stoll Proof.

Chaos ensues. Party? More like disaster. Will is a very busy medic. There are a lot of injuries. There are a lot of sick campers. 

Nico has established a nest in the corner of the infirmary. He does not like people. 

There’s so much going on that half the campers completely miss the countdown to new years. The other half get thoroughly soaked by Percy to cool down. 

There is somehow mistletoe. The Stolls have an alliance with the Hecate cabin to make the most awkward kisses possible. 

Nobody can look anybody in the eye ever again. 

The next day, nobody is sure if they dreamed the whole thing. Nobody knows what’s going on anymore. Apart from Will, who is still dealing with sick or injured campers. Some are hungover. How did they even get alcohol. Will doesn’t know. He just wishes for death.

Nico is still in the nest he established. It may be an organic life form. It may grow. Either way, it cannot be removed. Nico will hiss at you if you try to drag him into 2020. He is content in his nest.


	4. Nico plays clarinet

So when he firsts starts to learn he picks up the notes fast. Within a day he can hold a tune using G, F, E, D, C. He thinks he sounds brilliant. He does not. He always either has too much of the mouthpiece in his mouth, causing terrible squeaks, or he’s pushing too hard on the reid with his tongue. Also he’s practically biting the mouthpiece and he keeps puffing his cheeks out. 

Also he knows all the musical notes and all the symbols and he’s amazing at holding a tune but he just. Can’t translate fast enough to play and read at the same time so he writes the notes in. 

Clarinets can be stored in small parts and at first Nico has trouble getting the parts into alignment and he has trouble cleaning the inside. He also keeps forgetting to grease the cork which makes it difficult to fit together especially in winter. And he’s had a split reid for like a month before Will points out he needs to change it. He starts off on a soft reid so when he learns lower notes he struggles to get them out and then Will changes his reids for him.

Nico takes a while to master the lower notes- his fingers are too long and keep sliding off the keys. But once he masters them he likes the sound they make. 

Learning the high notes?? He’s spent years trying to remember them all and damn he hates that octave key with a passion his fingers are sliding everywhere and he has to use so much force to get the notes out and he deadass can’t tell the difference between a squeak and a note

Then. Then. He discovers you can buy sheet music online (read: Nico pirates it.) He practices with his favourite songs because he knows the tunes well. He has so much trouble going over the bridge and switching between using the octave key then not really quickly, and no fingers down to all fingers. Also he confuses a lot of the silver keys all the time. And some notes can be played more than one way? He knows how to play all the notes by now but it’s been years and learning is frustratingly slow.

Then he starts learning to play classical music. He still needs the notes written in but damn he’s getting good at playing fast and sharp. The Apollo cabin is jealous because he almost never practices, misses lessons, and literally abandoned his instrument for almost four years, and he’s still not the best at it, he’s not a professional, but he can play amazingly well for a guy who still has the notes written in and struggles to get his fingers over the holes properly in time and gets confused between all the keys all the time.

He learns to play smooth jazz and swing. It reminds him of rebellion during his childhood. It reminds him of freedom too.


End file.
